This invention relates to an electrolytic halogen biocide generating system. This system uses an electrolytic cell to produce a halogen biocide from an aqueous solution having a low halogen salt content to treat aqueous effluents, especially those of swimming pools and spas.
More particularly, an improved electrolytic cell having improved electrodes which is used in line of pumps used in the distribution of aqueous solutions where the aqueous solution contains a low halogen salt content. This employs an enclosure containing electrodes where effluent is treated thereby with the halogen being electrolytically produced from within the confines of the electrolytic cell.
Chlorine has been used for some time as a biocidally active agent for use with aqueous solutions. In the past this has been done largely with chemical compounds such as hypochlorite compounds or chlorine gas. The addition of chemical compounds or chlorine gas to treat aqueous solutions has become costly, and it is likely that there will be greater restrictions upon the manufacturing, transportation, and storing of these compounds and gases. Onsite electrolytic treatment of aqueous solutions has several advantages over the traditional methods including much lower cost, greater ecological acceptability, and energy conservation.
Prior art electrolytic cells consist of spaced planner electrode plates made of titanium or other material and plated with a noble metal. These electrolytic cells typically last from one to three years after which the electrolytic cell must be replaced or the electrodes must be replated, if not destroyed, at a substantial cost. These electrode plates are directly in the flow of the liquid causing an undesirable restriction of the flow.
Prior art electrolytic cells are long and are often difficult to install on new or existing plumbing lines of the facility. Prior art electrolytic cell apparatus apparently has not identified the proper electrode materials and design thereof and has not defined the control apparatus necessary to maximize the use of solid noble metals as the electrode material in a practical apparatus.
Therefore it would be exceedingly advantageous to develop an improved electrolytic cell system with improved electrodes for the generation of halogen biocides for the treatment of aqueous solutions.